


All the While

by ladybug218



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micah and Molly go through some changes when they both go off to college</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the While

To: msanders@mit.edu  
From: mwalker@ucla.edu  
Date: September 6, 2016  
Subject: College Life sucks

Micah,

I hate, hate, hate living in a dorm. I hate how fake all these California girls are. I hate the skeevy surfer dudes that keep hitting on me in the quad when I'm trying to study. 

Mostly I hate that my best friend is all the way on the other side of the country. Why did I let Mohinder and Matt talk me into going to school in California again? Didn't I want to stay in New York and live at home and go to Columbia? What am I doing here? 

Argh, enough complaining. How's life in Massachusetts? Have you hacked anything exciting yet? 

♥  
Molly

\-------------------

To: mwalker@ucla.edu  
From: msanders@mit.edu  
Date: September 7, 2016  
Subject: Re: College Life sucks

Hey, Mol, sorry I didn't reply sooner. I was out exploring Boston with some of my floor mates.

I'm also sorry that you're having such a bad time so far. What's your roommate like? Do you get along at all? I wonder if the resident life staff actually reads those stupid questionnaires they make us fill out. 

And if I remember correctly, you got into a fight with Matt after he picked up a stray thought you had about drinking with Logan Meadows under the bleachers and making out with him. You told him that you were sick and tired of not even having your own thoughts and you were going as far away as you could for school.

~M

\-------------------

To: msanders@mit.edu  
From: mwalker@ucla.edu  
Date: September 7, 2016  
Subject: Re: College Life sucks

Micah,

Sometimes I wonder why you're my best friend. You're supposed to be on my side, remember?

I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. At least one of us is. 

Try not to get arrested though, okay?

Molly

 

***

To: mwalker@ucla.edu  
From: msanders@mit.edu  
Date: October 28, 2016  
Subject: Help?

Mol,

I so do not get girls. 

Remember I was telling you about that chick in my Drafting class? April? Well, I asked her to be my date for the fraternity's Halloween party and she agreed. 

So we've been trying to come up with costume ideas. I suggested Batman & Robin and she got super pissed. I don't get it! Superheroes are cool! And Robin is totally a girls name too.

What did I do wrong and how can I fix it? 

Desperate for your help,  
Micah

\----------------------

To: msanders@mit.edu  
From: mwalker@ucla.edu  
Date: October 28, 2016  
Subject: You're HOPELESS

Micah,

You are the biggest idiot I have ever met. You like this girl and you're suggesting that she dress up like your nerdy, male superhero sidekick? Girls like dressing up sexy on Halloween because they can wear whatever they want and not get a reputation as a total tramp. Call her up, tell her you're sorry and suggest Batman and Catwoman.

Molly

\----------------------

To: mwalker@ucla.edu  
From: msanders@mit.edu  
Date: November 1, 2016  
Subject: You are a genius!  
Attachment: micah&april-halloween.jpg

Molls,

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Your idea was perfect. We had a blast. I think she's really into me. I attached a picture of us. Don't we make an adorable couple? 

Hugs & Kisses,  
Micah

 

***

To: msanders@mit.edu  
From: mwalker@ucla.edu  
Date: January 2, 2017  
Subject: Happy New Year

Micah,

Okay, I confess, I'm happy to be back in the warm California sun. Two weeks in NYC in the winter was enough for me. I'm glad we got to hang out though. 

I spent New Years Eve at a party with some friends from the theater department. That boy, Craig, that I was telling you about? Totally kissed me at midnight! I don't know what's going to happen now... but I'm crossing my fingers.

Got any advice for me on how to catch my man?

♥  
Molly

___________________________

To: mwalker@ucla.edu  
From: msanders@mit.edu  
Date: January 4, 2017  
Subject: Re: Happy New Year

Molly,

The best advice I can give you is to be yourself. That's what Monica always says. If he doesn't like you for you then he's not worth it.

I'm glad you had fun, though. I was in New Orleans with my family. Just got back to Mass today. Found out that April hooked up with some other guy at a New Years party, so we're over.

Maybe I'll fly out there and spend spring break with you.

Take care,  
Micah

***

To: mwalker@ucla.edu  
From: msanders@mit.edu  
Date: March 2, 2017  
Subject: Spring Break Plans

Hey Mol,

Got my plane tickets. I'll forward you my itinerary. 

I'm really looking forward to spending this week with you, just chilling out. I definitely need a break.

Micah

\--------------------

To: mwalker@ucla.edu  
From: msanders@mit.edu  
Date: March 4, 2017  
Subject: You okay?

Molly,

I sent you an email two days ago about spring break and I haven't heard back from you. Is everything okay? 

Micah

\-------------------

To: msanders@mit.edu  
From: mwalker@ucla.edu  
Date: March 5, 2017  
Subject: Re: You okay?

Micah, 

Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I was dealing with some stuff here.

I'm really looking forward to your visit. I'll pick you up at the airport okay?

Love,  
Molly

\------------------

To: mwalker@ucla.edu  
From: msanders@mit.edu  
Date: March 5, 2017  
Subject: Re: You okay?

What kind of stuff? Are you on IM?

\-------------------

[techboywonder]: Molls, what's up?  
[mapgirl]: Nothing, I'm fine  
[techboywonder]: Don't lie to me. I'll call Matt and tell him something's wrong.  
[mapgirl]: NO, DON'T.  
[mapgirl]: sorry. it's just... I'm embarrassed, okay?  
[techboywonder]: Molly, what happened?  
[mapgirl]: Craig and I went to the beach. We took a picnic and we swam a little. A bunch of people from school were having a bonfire and we went to that.  
[techboywonder]: okay  
[mapgirl]: Well, we were relaxing on the blanket by the fire and Craig...   
[techboywonder]: Craig what?  
[mapgirl]: He got a little... handsy.  
[techboywonder]: handsy?  
[techboywonder]: you mean he was touching you without your permission?  
[mapgirl]: ... yeah. But, Micah, promise me you won't make a big deal, okay? I took care of it. He knows better than to try that with me again.   
[techboywonder]: Molly...   
[mapgirl]: I broke up with him. I'm not an idiot. I also... might have broken a couple of his fingers. And he's here on a baseball scholarship.  
[techboywonder]: That's my girl!! Still, if I see him while I'm visiting, I'm going to punch him.  
[mapgirl]: Don't bother. He's not worth getting in trouble over.  
[techboywonder]: I guess. But I don't like the idea of boys trying to take advantage of you.  
[mapgirl]: Me either. That's why I dealt with it.   
[techboywonder]: I know. I know. You don't need me to take care of you.  
[mapgirl]: Why should that change now? You've been taking care of me since the day we met.  
[techboywonder]: Only when you let me.  
[mapgirl]: Well, how about if I let you take care of me while you're visiting?  
[techboywonder]: Really?   
[mapgirl]: Really.  
[techboywonder]: Cool. Oh, crap, the fire alarm is going off. Someone must have been making popcorn again. Catch you later.  
[techboywonder]: has logged off

***

Molly twists the ends of her hair while she watches the people spilling into the baggage claim. She's not sure why she's so nervous about hanging out with Micah this week. They've been best friends since they were ten and survived a near apocalypse together. They rarely think about their abilities anymore. Ever since Peter and Nathan Petrelli brought down the Company, people like them have been safe. And after Micah's mom died, they bonded over the orphan thing. 

But she feels different. She can't put a finger on what's changed, or how, or why; she just knows that something has. 

She closes her eyes and pictures Micah, trying to get a fix on his location. When she opens them, she spots his curly head weaving through the crowd and the butterflies in her stomach start fluttering frantically.

"Micah!" she calls.

He spots her and breaks into a huge grin. "Molly!" He shoves his way through the crowd, drops his bag on the ground and scoops her into a huge hug. "I'm so glad we decided to do this."

Her mouth has suddenly gone dry. In the forty seconds it took for Micah to cross over to her, she realized something: she has a crush on her best friend. 

Somehow, she suspects this can only end in tears. 

*

Micah notices that she's acting kind of weird, but he chalks it up to her still being embarrassed about her mishap with Craig, so he doesn't push her to talk. He's talking enough for the both of them, anyway. He's not sure why he's babbling so much, it's something he usually only does when he's nervous. And it's not like he has a reason to be nervous around Molly.

Or does he? 

He recalls how he felt when she told him she was dating someone. Now that he thinks about it, he realizes that the twisting sensation in his stomach wasn't caused by bad sushi, it was jealousy.

Jealousy because he likes Molly. Likes her. 

This isn't going to end well. 

*

"So, um... what do you wanna do tonight?" Molly asks, twisting her hair around her forefinger. 

Micah shrugs. "We can stay in and watch movies. Or go out to a movie. Or go to a baseball game. Or..."

She rolls her eyes. "Are you gonna stop talking long enough to watch anything?"

He frowns. "Sorry. I was just trying to come up with ideas."

"I know," she says. "Let's just stay in. We can order Chinese." 

"Sounds good," he agrees with a nervous smile. 

They place the order and end up sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed while they eat. When they reach for the same eggroll and their hands brush, Molly jumps back. 

"Molls? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," she says. "You can have it."

He knows her well enough to know that she's hiding something. "Molly, come on."

She sighs. "Micah, you're my best friend. I don't want to say or do anything to screw that up."

"How would you screw that up?" he asks.

"Never mind," Molly says, staring at the floor, still twisting her hair.

"Molly," Micah says gently, reaching out and lifting her chin with one finger. "Talk to me?" 

She flinches at his touch, but is unable to tear her gaze away from his. They've always been able to communicate without words and this time is no different. The silence around them is heavy and their breathing synchronizes as their eyes stayed locked on each other. Neither of them will remember who moved first, and neither of them will much care, because the moment their lips touch, the rest of the world disappears and it's just them and it's perfect.


End file.
